recueil de one shot
by Kaleiya
Summary: quelques oneshot yugioh ! au programme : lemon, yaoi, yuri, etc . Relation spéciale . mon premier yuri ! désolée si il n'y a pas de lemon !
1. union innatendue

_Après "mûre" réflexion, j'ai décidé de faire un recueil de one-shot ! _

_Sheen: Qui a eu l'idée folle de lui suggérer ça ?_

_Orieul: Tais-toi ! Devine ! _

_Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Il y aura des romances, de l'humour et tout ça !_

_Sheen: Toujours aussi brève !_

_Orieul: Ferme ta bouche ou je te fais coucher avec ta sœur !_

_Sheen: T'oseras jamais !_

_Orieul: Tu paris ?_

_Sheen: On règlera ça tout à l'heure au strip-poker !_

_Orieul: Prépare toi a dire au revoir à tes vêtements !_

_Pour le contenu, surprise totale ! D'avance, je déconseille aux fans de Atemu d'y lire car on ne sait jamais avec mon état mental qui ne s'arrange pas avec les couloirs du lycée !_

_

* * *

_

**Union inattendue**

* * *

Un an après que le pharaon ait rejoint le monde de la mémoire, Sérénity s'appretait a se rendre a Tokyo pour s'inscrire dans le lycée que sa mère lui avait recommandé .

-Tout pour que je m'éloigne de mon frère…pensa t-elle .

Son train arriva et elle monta a l'intérieur . Elle arriva a Tokyo une heure plus tard . La jeune fille avait du mal a se repérer dans la capitale et finit par s'égarer . La nuit tomba .

-C'est bien ma veine ! pensa t-elle . Je suis perdue, j'ai aucun endroit où passer la nuit et je reverrai pas mon frère avant un bon moment !

Elle ne remarqua pas les deux hommes qui s'étaient mis a la suivre . Quand elle se retrouva dans une impasse, elle s'apercut de leur présence .

-On est perdue ma jolie ? dit l'un d'eux .

-On va t'aider ! dit l'autre en sortant une espèce de fiole ainsi qu'un mouchoir .

Sérénity poussa un cri strident qui fut étouffer par un mouchoir imprégné de chloroforme qu'avait plaqué l'un des deux hommes sur sa bouche . Elle se sentit sombrer dans un profond sommeil et tomber lentement sur le sol . Avant d'etre inconsciente, elle avait crut voir une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue .

Elle se réveilla dans un grand lit aux draps blancs . Il y avait une table de chevet avec un radio-réveil a coté d'elle . Il indiquait 9h30 . Elle entendit un bruit d'eau qui lui fit comprendre que quelqu'un était en train de prendre une douche . Elle se leva discrètement et sortit de la chambre . Elle constata rapidement qu'elle se trouvait dans un appartement en voyant que le couloir la menait au salon possédant une cuisine américaine . Sur la table basse, il y avait une tasse vide ainsi qu'une assiette pleine de miettes . Sur le canapé, il y avait un oreiller et une couverture .

-Je constate que tu es réveillée !

Elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores, a la peux mate, aux yeux violets, et portant un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche déboutonnée .

-Yugi ? demanda Sérénity .

-Tu y es presque ! répondit le jeune homme .

-Vous etes surement le pharaon dont m'a parlé Théa si vous n'etes pas l'ami de mon frère .

-Effectivement, je suis le pharaon mais je préfèrerai que tu m'appelles Atemu .

La jeune fille avait légèrement rosit a cause de son erreur . Une question lui vint en tete .

-Comment ca se fait que vous soyez a Tokyo en chair et en os ? demanda t-elle .

-Je ne peut te répondre ! répondit Atemu .

-Bien .

Elle s'installa sur le canapé . Le jeune homme en fit de meme .

-Au fait, merci de m'avoir sauvée la nuit dernière . dit-elle en rosissant .

-De rien ! dit-il .

-Je crois que je peux oublier l'inscription au lycée !

-Comment ca ?

-Je devais apporter mon dossier hier et rentrer juste après mais je me suis perdue .

-C'est vrai que la chance ne t'a pas sourit ! Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux .

-Merci .

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait de rosir a chaque fois qu'elle le remerciait .

-Pourquoi tu ne t'inscris pas au lycée de Domino ? demanda le jeune homme .

-C'est ma mère qui veut ca . Franchement, j'aurais préféré allé a celui de Domino mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! répondit-elle

-Je comprends mieux .

-Tu as quel age ?

-Je suis majeur si ca t'intéresse . Je me suis servit de mes richesses pour me payer cet appart et je travaille en tant que conservateur au musée de la capitale .

-Ca te plait ?

-Oui, j'apprends sans cesse des choses intéressantes et enrichissantes .

-Je peux te demander une faveur ?

-Laquelle ?

-Me garder ici pendant quelques temps .

Atemu écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise .

-Et pour ta mère ? demanda t-il .

-Elle n'avait qu'a m'écouter ! répondit la jeune fille .

-Je ne suis pas contre mais l'ennui, c'est que je n'ai qu'un seul lit !

-Pas grave ! Je dormirais sur le canapé !

-Et pour tes vetements ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée…

-Vu que j'en ai marre de chercher en permanence une femme de ménage, tu auras le droit de rester ici autant que tu le souhaiteras a condition de faire les différentes taches ménagères ainsi que la cuisine . Ca te va ?

-Oui . Et…ca t'embete de me preter de l'argent pour faire les magasins ?

-Tu feras les courses en meme temps !

-D'accord .

Deux mois qu'elle était chez lui . Ca ne la genait point de faire tout cela pour lui mais, a chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, une chaleur étrange l'envahissait . Elle le connaissait bien mais elle en voulait plus, bien plus . Ce soir là, elle lui avait préparé un repas digne d'un roi .

-En quel honneur ce festin ? demanda t-il .

-Et bien…commenca t-elle .

Elle ne parvint pas a finir sa phrase . Lui, trouva cela curieux mais n'insista pas . Lorsqu'il eut finit son repas, il réfléchit un instant puis se dirigea vers sa chambre . Elle débarrassa la table . Elle s'appretait a aller se coucher quand son ami la saisit par la taille et la serra contre lui .

-Viens . lui chuchota t-il a l'oreille .

Elle le suivit dans la chambre . Cette étrange chaleur l'avait de nouveau envahie mais elle était plus forte qu'auparavant . Lui, fermait la porte et sortit une chemise a lui d'un des placard . Il la déposa sur le lit et retourna s'occuper de son amie . Il l'enlaca et finit par l'embrasser passionnément sur la bouche . Elle fut surprise par son geste envers elle mais l'encouragea a continuer en l'accompagnant dans ce baiser . Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et en profita pour se coller encore plus a lui . Ils finirent par se laisser tomber sur le lit, lui au dessus d'elle . Ils rompirent ce baiser pour reprendre leur souffle .

-Je t'aime tant . lui dit-elle dans un souffle .

-Moi aussi je t'aime . répondit-il de la meme manière .

-Autant continuer .

-Si tu en as tellement envie .

-Oui, je le veux .

Il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en lui déboutonnant son chemisier . Elle poussa de légers gémissements de plaisir et passa sur lui quand il lui ota son soutien-gorge . Elle lui enleva son tee-shirt et passa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme qui y prenait un grand plaisir . Ses mains descendirent vers son pantalon . Elle enleva la ceinture, déboutonna l'unique bouton, fit descendre la fermeture éclair, et fit glisser le vetement . Lui, finit par reprendre le dessus . Il déposa de brulants baisers sur sa poitrine tout en lui enlevant son jean . Il passa l'une de ses mains sous sa culotte et lui caressa les fesses avant d'enlever le dernier vetement qu'elle avait sur elle . Malgré sa position, elle parvint a enlever le boxer de son compagnon . Ils se regardèrent un instant . Il l'embrassa sauvagement sur la bouche . Lorsqu'il s'arreta, il la pénétra le plus lentement possible . Elle gémit de plaisir . Un certain temps s'écoula avant que le sommeil ne les gagne .

* * *

_Et voilou pour ce premier one-shot ! A bientôt pour le prochain ! _

_Me suis un peu rouillée niveau lemon ! Possibilité de suite !_


	2. reviens

_

* * *

Alala ! J'suis de retour avec le suivant ! une romance de nouveau ! JoeyxMai ._

_Sheen : Elle est obligée puisque quelqu'un a protesté !_

_Orieul : Ferme la !_

_Sheen : Ca t'étouffe toujours autant la politesse !_

_Orieul : Théa bashing en prépa ! Avis aux intéressés !_

* * *

**Reviens**

* * *

« bip…bip…bip… »

Des jours qu'il l'appelait sur son portable sans qu'elle ne décroche .

« Bonjour, vous étés bien sur la boite vocale de Mai Valentine ! Laissez un message après le bip ! »

Des jours qu'il entendait sa boite vocale sans laisser de message .

Il voulait tant qu'elle revienne mais ne trouvait pas le courage de le lui dire . Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait plus vue à ses yeux . Pourtant, il avait toujours l'air heureux .

-



-



-

Elle, Mai, était obnubilée (_être obsédé par quelque chose)_ par Joey depuis ce duel qu'ils ont fait au royaume des duellistes . Elle avait perdu ce jour-là et a eu beaucoup de mal a l'accepter . Lors des quarts de finale a Battlecity, quand elle a dut affronter Marek, il était prêt a se sacrifier pour elle . Malheureusement, elle eut droit a un séjour au royaume des ombres qui la détruisit mentalement . La dernière fois qu'elle le vit, c'était en Amérique . Ils avaient fait un duel dans lequel le perdant y laisserait son âme . Il avait déclaré forfait et ce, pour elle . Elle avait fait une erreur et ne désirait pas que cela se reproduise mais elle voulait aussi le revoir .

« Embarquement pour Tokyo sur le quai 24 ! »

C'était son avion . Elle prit sa valise et monta à l'intérieur .

-



-



-

Le soleil brillait de plein feu . Joey avait refusé de manger au snack avec Théa, Yugi et Tristan . Il avait préféré se promener dans le parc et penser a elle .

-



-



-

Elle était devant la porte de son appartement a lui . Elle sonna . Aucune réponse . Elle frappa à la porte assez fort . Toujours aucune réponse . Elle préféra renoncer .

-



-



-

Il s'était assit sur un banc a regarder les enfants jouer dans le parc, les parents qui les surveillaient au loin, et surtout les amoureux marchant main dans la main . Il ressentit une profonde solitude en les observant .

-



-



-

Elle marchait dans la rue sans trop faire gaffe où elle allait . Elle désirait tant le revoir . Elle s'assit à la table d'un café .

-



-



-

Il en eut assez de voir tous ces couples et préféra s'en aller . Il rentra chez lui, s'affala sur le canapé et allume la télévision .

« Après cette page de pub, votre série de l'après-midi… »

Evidemment, c'était une série a l'eau de rose . Il changea de chaîne .

« Pourquoi Dave pourquoi ? »

Toujours un truc d'amour . Il zappa de nouveau .

« Je t'aiiime ! » (_Lara Fabien carrément !_)

Une chanson d'amour cette fois-ci . Il éteignit la télévision et jeta la télécommande sur la table .

-



-



-

Elle paya la note et retenta une dernière fois sa chance a l'appartement de Joey . Elle sonna et prit sur elle-meme pour attendre . Lorsqu'elle vit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retint difficilement de partir en courant le plus loin possible .

-



-



-

Son reve le plus fou venait de se réaliser . Elle était là ! Aucun des deux n'arrivait a contenir son émotion facilement . Maï se jeta dans ses bras et se colla le plus possible à lui . Il ferma la porte dés qu'ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur . Il la serra contre lui, lui releva le menton et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche . Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et répondit au baiser .

_

* * *

Finish ! Si seulement toutes les histoires d'amour pouvaient bien se finir !_


	3. un fantome enquiquinant

_

* * *

_

_salut a tous ! Ok, j'ai déjà dit ! étant donné que je n'aime guère changer le rating de mes fics et que je suis fan du lemon et un peu du yaoi (surtout ceux avec Atemu), ce recueil me servira a mettre quelques chapitres que je me suis vue obligée de censurer ! _

_Sheen : Si t'es encore vivante après…_

_Orieul : J'en doute avec Meli ! _

_Reynolds : Et le fan club d'Atemu !_

_Orieul : Sympa de m'enfoncer !_

_Reynolds : On fait notre boulot nous !_

_Sheen : Contrairement a toi !_

_Orieul : Toujours aussi sympas ! Comme j'ai une promesse a tenir, THEA BASHING !_

_Gabin : Enfin !_

_Les autres : Tais-toi Gabin !_

_

* * *

_

**Un fantome enquiquinant**

* * *

Depuis que elle et ses amis étaient revenus d'Egypte, Théa avait remarqué qu'il luii arrivait pas mal de malheurs . Ca allait de l'oubli des clés a la perte du téléphone portable en passant par le repas brulé . Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que la cause de ses ennuis était un fantome ! Plus précisément le fantome d'une jeune égyptienne qui semblait ne pas la porter dans son cœur .

Ce jour-là, elle était avec ses amis au fast-food .

.- Qu'est ce qu'ils fichent avec notre commande ! s'écria Tristan .

.- Ah ben quand meme ! dit Joey .

La serveuse arriva avec la commande des adolescents . Le fantome intervint et lui fit perdre l'équilibre en veillant bien a ce qu'elle renverse les sodas sur Théa . L'adolescente se retrouva dans un sale état .

.- Je suis vraiment navrée ! dit la serveuse .

.- J'ai vraiment la poisse ! ajouta Théa .

.- C'est plutot étrange que tu sois aussi malchanceuse ! remarqua Duke .

.- T'es sure que t'es pas passée sous une échelle ? demanda Tristan .

.- Où que t'aurais pas cassé un miroir ! ajouta Joey .

.- Non ! répondit Théa . Tu en penses quoi Yugi ?

Yugi lui, était occupé a regarder le fantome en train de rire aux éclats . Il était le seul a le voir parfaitement et l'avait donc vu commettre son méfait .

.- La Terre appelle Yugi ! dit Joey .

.- Hein ! dit Yugi en quittant des yeux le fantome .

.- Théa t'a posée une question ! dit Duke .

.- Tu es certaine que c'est depuis qu'on est revenus d'Egypte que tu as tous ces malheurs ? demanda Yugi .

.- Oui ! répondit Théa .

.- Et si un esprit te poursuivait en fait ?

Le fantome s'arreta immédiatement de rire et s'intéressa à Yugi . Joey s'était mit a flipper comme a chaque fois qu'on parle de fantomes .

.- T'es pas malade de dire ca Yugi ! dit Joey .

.- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse ! fit remarquer Yugi .

.- Joey ne s'est toujours pas remit de son dernier séjour dans un train fantome ! ajouta Tristan .

.- MEME PAS VRAI ! hurla Joey .

.- SI C'EST VRAI !

Pendant que les deux abrutis se disputaient, Yugi porta de nouveau son attention sur le fantome et vice versa . Sur le chemin du retour, notre fantomette s'est beaucoup amusée a défaire les lacets de la brunette dés qu'elle en avait l'occasion, ce qui la faisait très souvent tomber . Dés qu'ils furent arrivés au magasin de jeux, elle attendit patiemment d'etre seule avec Yugi .

.- On sera mieux dans ma chambre pour parler . dit Yugi .

Il entra dans le magasin et monta l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre . Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit que le fantome s'installe .

.- Faisons les choses dans l'ordre . Qui es tu ? demanda Yugi .

.- Une jeune reine égyptienne du nom de Meli . répondit le fantome .

.- Reine !

.- Hé oui ! Si tu arrives a me voir, c'est que tu es celui dont mon époux a partager le corps avant de pouvoir entrer dans le royaume des morts .

.- C'est exact . Pourquoi t'en prend tu a Théa ?

.- Par jalousie !

.- Comment ca ?

.- Quand Atemu a rejoint le royaume des morts, mon esprit a été libéré du royaume des ombres et je vous ai suivis jusqu'au Japon . J'ai commencé par ta copine et j'ai vu qu'elle tenait un journal intime . Pendant son sommeil, j'en ai profité pour le lire et quand j'ai vu CA, j'ai crisé !

.- Ca quoi ?

.- Figure toi qu'elle mentionnait pas mal mon époux et lors de son retour d'Egypte, elle a marqué qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'en amitié et qu'elle n'avait pas su le lui avouer avant qu'il ne parte !

Cette phrase fut un choc pour Yugi . Il resta sans voix pendant un moment . Meli fit un effort considérable pour se montrer patiente et attendit .

.- Tu peux continuer ce que tu étais en train de faire . dit Yugi avec un soupcon de haine dans la voix .

.- Vraiment ? demanda Meli . Alors je vais m'amuser comme une petite folle et lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit arreter d'avoir des vues sur mon époux !

.- Fait comme tu penses !

.- J'ai une question . C'est qui la fille sur la photo accrochée au mur ?

.- Elle ? C'est Rebecca !

.- Tu l'aimes bien ?

.- Heu…c'est assez compliqué !

.- Je vois ! Accorde lui un rendez-vous sans tarder sinon elle va te filer entre les doigts !

Yugi rougit en entendant cette phrase et Meli en profita pour retourner tourmenter la brunette . Le jeune homme prit son téléphone et appela Rebecca qui était en ville en ce moment d'après son grand-père .

Meli arriva pile au moment où Théa s'appretait a aller prendre une douche . Dés que le jeune fille fut dans la cabine de douche, elle piqua toutes les serviettes et les jeta dans la panier à linge sale . Ensuite, elle entrouvrit toutes les fenetres de la maisons afin qu'il y ait plein de courants d'air . Quelques minutes plus tard, la brunette arriva avec sa robe de chambre en grelottant .

.- Qu'est ce qu'il fait froid ! s'écria t-elle .

.- Prépare toi a passer une très mauvaise nuit ! dit Meli a elle-meme .

Lorsque Théa fut endormi, Meli chercha un moyen de l'enquiquiner encore plus . Soudain, miss gourde se mit à ronfler .

.- Là, c'est moi qui souffre ! dit Meli .

Elle retarda le réveil et ferma les volets de la chambre .

.- On va bien rire !

Théa se réveilla vers six heures et crut qu'il était trois heures et donc, se rendormit . Le réveil sonna à neuf heures alors qu'il affichait six heures . Théa se réveilla et l'éteignit . Elle se leva et fut étonnée de voir qu'il y avait si peu de lumière dans la chambre . Elle se rendit compte que les volets étaient fermés et donc, les ouvrit . Il faisait grand jour dehors ce qui étonnait beaucoup la jeune fille . C'est en regardant sa montre qu'elle comprit .

.- QUOI ! hurla t-elle .

Elle s'habilla a la va vite et courut au lycée . Elle arriva au bout de quinze minutes et se précipita en classe .

.- Désolée du retard ! Mon réveil n'a pas sonné !

Ses camarades se mirent a rire et meme son prof . Là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié de se coiffer et avait l'air d'un véritable épouvantail . Elle s'assit l'air très honteuse a sa place . Meli observait le résultat de son travail .

.- T'a pas fini d'en baver !

A l'heure de la pause, les autres vinrent voir leur amie .

.- On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive en ce moment Théa ? demanda Tristan .

.- On dirait que t'es passée quarante fois sous une échelle ! dit Duke .

.- Moi qui croyais que seul Wheeler était assez doué pour ne pas entendre son réveil et arriver hyper en retard ! ajouta Seto .

.- Exact…QUOI ! REPETES UN PEU POUR VOIR KAIBA ! hurla Joey .

.- Le clébard nous a encore prouvé sa stupidité !

.- TU VAS VOIR CE QUE TU VAS VOIR !

.- CALME TOI JOEY ! hurla Tristan .

.- Théa ? demanda Duke .

La brunette s'affala sur sa table en pleurnichant . Meli elle, regardait la scène avec grand plaisir .

.- Et maintenant…commenca t-elle .

Soudain, quelqu'un lui enserra la taille . Elle se retourna et poussa une exclamation de surprise .

.- Atemu !

.- Je crois que tu t'es assez amusée comme cela Meli ! dit-il .

Elle fit une moue boudeuse en entendant cela . Le jeune pharaon se mit a rire .

.- Si tu voyais ta tete !

.- Tu ferais la meme a ma place ! répliqua-t-elle .

.- Peut-etre .

.- J'imagine que t'es là pour me conduire au royaume des morts !

.- Oui, et surtout pour que tu arretes de poser des problèmes ici !

.- Pas juste !

.- Tu veux rester ici pour l'éternité ?

.- Non .

.- Alors ?

.- T'a gagné ! Je viens !

.- On va pouvoir s'amuser !

.- Il y a des chameaux là-bas ?

.- Devine !

.- J'ai bien peur que oui ! J'suis donc bonne pour me rabattre sur eux !

.- Essaye juste de pas te plaindre !

.- Vais faire un effort !

Atemu la prit par la main et ils se dissipèrent tous les deux .

* * *

_Meli va encore emmerder les chameaux on dirait ! Et Théa a vu sa réputation s'écrouler a cause d'un fantome ! Pas de bol ! A plus vous autres !__

* * *

NB: et merci pour vos reviews a tous !_


	4. relation spéciale

_Et me revoilà en bonne et dut forme ! Le yaoi viendra très tardivement puisque ce sera une scène censurée d'une de mes fics ! Mais je compte bien m'essayer au yuri ! _

_Sheen : Bonjour les dégats !_

_Reynolds : Tant que personne se plaint…_

_Orieul : Ca, on verra ! Ferait pas de lemon yuri car je n'en ai jamais lu ! Je m'excuse donc auprès des fans !_

_

* * *

_

**Relation spéciale**

* * *

Sérénity referma la porte d'entrée en soupirant . Tristan et Duke avait profité du fait qu'elle vivait maintenant avec son frère pour lui faire des avances . Joey arriva avec une canette de soda a la main .

.- Ca va petite sœur ? demanda t-il .

.- Tu pourrais dire a tes amis de me laisser respirer un peu ? demanda t-elle .

.- Le seul moyen pour qu'ils arretent est que tu sorte avec eux !

.- Je ne peux pas faire ca !

.- Et pourquoi donc ?

.- Parce que…je…je suis lesbienne .

Le grand lacha sa canette et resta bouche bée en entendant ceci .

A la KaibaCorp, Kaiba parlait avec une jeune femme de 25 ans, les yeux marrons (dont l'œil droit est barré par un épais trait noir) et les cheveux bleu pastel attachés en une haute queue de cheval .

.- Vous avez des compétences assez spéciales pour une personne telle que vous mademoiselle Williams . remarqua Kaiba . Très douée en informatique, ceinture noire de Karaté ainsi que de Judo, pratique la boxe, sait se servir d'une arme à feu…Je vous annonce que vous avez ce travail . J'imagine que vous vous doutez de ce qui vous attend Equilibra .

.- Bien entendu monsieur . dit simplement Equilibra .

Ils se serrèrent la main .

Le lendemain après-midi, Yugi avait rendez-vous avec Kaiba au parc pour faire un duel . Ses amis étaient venus pour l'encourager . Kaiba arriva accompagné de son frère et de Equilibra .

.- C'est qui celle là ? demanda Tristan .

.- Mon garde du corps . répondit Kaiba .

.- Plutot bien roulée !

Equilibra posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tristan, serra celle-ci pendant une seconde, et enleva sa main aussitôt . Au bout de trois secondes, Tristan se mit a se tordre de douleur et s'écroula sur le sol en gémissant de douleur . Equilibra ne se gena pas pour lui marcher dessus .

.- La prochaine fois, garde tes commentaires pour toi ! dit-elle .

Kaiba ne dit rien . Sérénity regardait Equilibra avec admiration et, vu son « orientation », avec amour . Elle voulut s'approcher d'elle mais Duke lui barra la route .

.- Que dirais tu de regarder ce duel en ma compagnie Sérénity ? dit Duke .

.- Duke je…tu sais…bégaya t-elle .

.- Je prend ca pour un oui .

Duke se rapprochait dangereusement de la jeune fille qui ne savait pas comment réagir . Joey remarqua ce qu'il se passait et se préparait a aider sa sœur quand Equilibra intervint .

.- Elle n'a aucune en vie d'etre avec toi ! dit-elle .

.- C'est meme pas vrai ! répliqua Duke .

.- T'en sais quoi ? Tu as répondu a sa place !

.- …

.- Viens ici jeune fille !

Sérénity obéit sans se poser de question . Duke resta sans voix et Joey reporta son attention sur Yugi et Kaiba qui commencaient leur duel . Equilibra observait la jeune fille de la tete aux pieds une fois qu'elle fut a coté d'elle .

.- Tu ne devrais pas laisser des abrutis comme eux te tourner autour ! finit par dire la garde du corps .

.- Je sais . répondit Sérénity .

.- Ton frère ne fait rien contre eux ?

.- Ce sont ses amis et il m'a dit que la seule solution pour m'en débarrasser serait que je sorte avec eux !

.- Et tu n'en a pas la moindre envie je parie .

.- Touché !

.- D'accord…tu fais quoi demain ?

.- Rien de spécial !

.- OK . Retrouve moi demain matin à 10 heures ici meme . On va essayer de régler ton problème une bonne fois pour toute !

Sérénity fut immédiatement d'accord .

Le lendemain matin a l'heure dite, Equilibra attendait au parc . Sérénity finit par arriver .

.- Désolée de vous avoir faite attendre ! s'excusa la jeune fille .

.- Tu n'a pas a t'excuser ! J'étais là en avance . dit la jeune femme .

Elle fit signe à l'adolescente de la suivre . Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elles arrivèrent devant une salle de sport .

.- C'est là que vous vous entrainez ? demanda Sérénity .

.- Tout à fait . répondit Equilibra .

Elles entrèrent . A l'intérieur, il y avait pleins de sportifs (moi qui n'aime pas les mecs trop musclés…) en train de courir sur un tapis roulant, soulever des haltères… Nos deux amies allèrent au vestiaire pour se changer (en l'occurrence, celui des filles !) . Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elles en sortirent en tenue de sport . Un jeune homme se mit a tourner autour d'elles mais quand il reconnut Equilibra, il prit ses jambes a son cou .

.- C'était qui lui ? demanda Sérénity .

.- Cherches pas . répondit la jeune femme .

Après quelques heures de sport, nos deux amies allèrent déjeuner dans un restaurant . Là encore, un jeune homme tournèrent autour d'elle mais partit en vitesse en voyant Equilibra . Sérénity avait du mal a comprendre ce qu'il se passait . Quand elles eurent fini leur déjeuner et payer l'addition, Equilibra l'emmena dans le parc .

.- Je crois que j'ai compris maintenant pourquoi tu as refusé de sortir avec ces deux là ! dit Equilibra .

.- Je vous écoute . dit Sérénity .

.- Tu es lesbienne n'est ce pas ?

.- Oui .

La plus jeune des deux baissa la tete mais la plus agée la forca a la relever en lui soulevant le menton .

.- Hey ! Moi ca m'arrange que tu sois comme cela ! déclara t-elle .

.- Attendez…vous aussi ? demanda la plus jeune .

.- Eh oui ! Tous les garcons du coin le savent et c'est pour cela qu'ils s'éloignaient en me voyant !

Sérénity souri, passa ses bras autour du cou de Equilibra et l'embrassa passionnément sur la bouche . Equilibra répondit au baiser sans tarder et serra la jeune fille contre elle .

Depuis ce jour, nos deux amies sortent ensemble au grand désespoir de Duke et de Tristan . Ca n'a aucunement gêné Joey qui a bien accepté la chose au grand bonheur de sa sœur .

* * *

_enfin ! j'ai réussi a finir !_

nb: désolée de ne pas avoir fait de lemon mais j'essaierai d'en faire un a mon prochain yuri !


End file.
